Being an 18 year old Inuzuka
by transistortion
Summary: Kiba has finally turned 18. The age Kiba can claim his title as clan leader, but there's one thing he needs to do. Find a wife within a month. KibaxSakura R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Since I found out about the other story being playjourized, I decided to write a new story to replace it.

**I know, you might not like it as much, but the other story, I shall repeat, was NOT MY IDEA.**

All credit for the original version of the story goes to StarJade.

**StarJade, if you're reading this, I'm very very very sorry about what had happened.**

**Anyways, this isn't going to be a NejixTenTen fic, although I might put that in there.**

**This is going to be a KibaxSakura fic.**

**So, enjoy!**

Being an 18 year old Inuzuka

Chapter 1

Turning 18 does have surprises

Kiba woke up bright an early. He usually would be cranky, but today was special. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and boy was he excited. He was now going to become the Inuzuka clan leader.

Akamaru had jumped up onto his bed and barked happily. Kiba sat up and pet Akamaru. "That's right, Akamaru. Today I become clan leader! YAHOO!" shouted Kiba as he jumped out of the bed.

After Kiba had taken a shower and changed, he walked downstairs for some breakfast. His mom was making some waffles, Kiba's favorite. "Happy birthday, Kiba." Tsume said to her son. Kiba wasn't really paying attention, all he was thinking about was finally becoming the clan leader.

"Kiba...Kiba...**KIBA!**" Tsume had yelled into her son's ear. Kiba had nearly fallen over. "**WHAT!"** he yelled.

"I hope you're not too caught up in becoming clan leader, there still it one more thing we need to discuss." Replied Tsume. Kiba had sulked a bit. _'Ugh... what else do I need to do to become clan leader?" _he thought.

Kiba had finished his breakfast and walked into the living room, where he saw his sister, Hana. "Hey there, little bro." Said Hana. Kiba had gotten a bit aggravated. "Hey, I'm going to be clan leader, so I'm better than you!" yelled Kiba. Hana just smirked. _'Well once you find out what the final task of becoming clan leader is, I highly doubt you will be.' _

Tsume had come into the living room. "Kiba, about becoming clan leader..." Tsume trailed off. Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He's already the strongest Inuzuka, what else does he need to do!

Tsume had cleared her throat. The next words she said left Kiba speechless.

"**You have one month to find a bride."**

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh yes, I'm supposed to be writing 2 reports for tomorrow.**

**English and History, but OH WELL.**

**I am going to try to not abandon this story!**

**YEAH!**

**Since I've got my leaf headband on, or my "thinking cap",**

**I'm going to write another chapter!**

**My parents call my headband the stuponatron helmet.**

**PssshCHA. They're just jealous**

**X3**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Being an 18 year old Inuzuka 

Kiba had paced around his room frantically. Akamaru had stared at him like he was insane.

'_What's wrong?' _barked Akamaru.

Kiba had groaned and collapsed onto his bed. "Well, I can't become clan leader until I find a wife! AND WITHIN A MONTH!" he yelled.

'_Well, how hard can that be?' _barked Akamaru.

Kiba sat up and looked at Akamaru. "Well, very. Hinata's too quiet and likes that idiot Naruto; Ino is with Shikamaru, and TenTen's with Neji. See, no girl's I like! But..." Kiba had stopped and became wide eyed.

Akamaru cocked his head to the side.

"What if I get an...An...An...**ARRANGED MARRIAGE!**" Kiba screamed.

'_Oh Good Lord! THAT'S HORRIBLE!' _ Akamaru barked.

Kiba flopped backwards onto his bed.

'_Wait...what about Sakura?'_ Akamaru barked.

Kiba jolted up.

"Well... Sakura... she..." Kiba trailed off. _'-'s the girl you fell in love with when you were 13.' _Finished Akamaru.

Kiba blushed bright red. "T-true... but she still likes that Sasuke fag AND HE'S BEEN GONE FOR 5 YEARS! Besides, I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey Sakura, will you marry me?'"

'_You don't have to ask her so quickly, you do have a month.' _Akamaru barked.

"Still, that is kinda fast..." Kiba trailed off again.

'_Well, You've got 3 choices: Propose to Sakura and hope she says yes, Have an arranged marriage, or not become clan leader.' _Akamaru barked.

Kiba sighed. "First choice it is then."

_**With Sakura...**_

Sakura had finally been dismissed from her training with Tsunade for the day.

She couldn't wait to get home to her nice and fluffy bed.

"Nice...fluffy...bed..." She said as she started to daydream, but sadly, that ended when she had crashed into somebody.

"OWW! WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BILLBOARD BROW!" Screamed an oh-so familiar.

She had looked up and saw none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Ahh, Ino-pig..." Sakura said lazily.

Ino had stood up and offered Sakura a hand.

Sakura took her hand and stood up.

"So... where ya headed?" asked Ino.

Sakura yawned. "Well, I'm going home... because I would like to go to bed..."

"Aww... but me and the girls are having a sleep over tonight! You should come along! We're gonna have sooo much fun!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura was about to protest, but was already being pulled at amazing speed by Ino.

_**Back with Kiba...**_

Kiba was watching TV in his living room, quite comfortably.

...**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Kiba gave a low growl and grabbed the phone.

"Wadaya want?" he answered in a very unpleasant way.

"What's with you? You sound like someone had crushed your lifelong dream by making you find a wife within a month so you can fulfill it! BELIEVE IT!" Replied none other than Naruto.

Kiba looked at the phone and gave it an odd look.

"Err...yeah...that's exactly what the problem is... Hey, why did you call me anyway? I thought you hated me!" yelled Kiba.

"Well... I do, but I found out all the girls are having a sleepover, so I wanna go spy on them." Said Naruto.

"... And I'm guessing you want me to come, right?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah! I thought it would be cool because maybe the girls will talk about embarrassing stuff that happened to you and if they catch us, you'll be to blame! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cackled.

Kiba sighed. "And what makes you think they're not gonna talk about embarrassing stuff that happened to you? Oh... screw it, I'll go." Kiba said.

"ALRIGHT! Oh yeah, the sleepover's at Ino's house. I'll see you there!" Naruto said and then hung up.

Kiba hung up. _"This might actually help me..."_ he thought.

**Chapter 2 done!**

**WOO!**

**R&R!**


End file.
